Choices, Choices
by Mouschi
Summary: Now that Julie is single, she has two men after her. Who will win her over with his charm?
1. Same Old Feelings

Disclaimer: I own none, I repeat, none of the characters in this story. Although I just might add a few OC (Original Characters, for those of you who don't already know.)   
  
Feedback: Of course! I have reviewed and reviewed, so I would love some reviews!   
  
Status: Still workin' on it.   
  
Summary: Well, as you can see, Charlie is infatuated with Julie Gaffney, and is ready to move in for the kill when Scooter dumps her. Yes, the sweet, adorable Varsity goalie that we all fell in love with during D3: The Mighty Ducks, dumps Julie. * sighs * Oh, the angst!   
  
Author's Note: I know the beginning is a little cheesy. Okay, cheesy is an understatement. It's plain sickening, but, as I am writing this with my friend Cat Lady, I have to do what the annoying, teenybopperish, nonce says.*is rewarded with a blow brought down by a fuming Cat Lady* Well. Huffy, huffy.  
  
-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-  
  
He loved her with all of his heart. He wanted her with his whole self- being. But most of all... He needed her. He couldn't tease the thought of going on without seeing her beaming face everyday.  
  
Beaming. Hmmm. He loved that grin of hers. It was the smile to end all smiles. She could walk into a room full of suicidal, depressed psycho maniacs and make them laugh. She could make anyone's day that much more cheerful.  
  
He loved when she wrinkled up her nose in distaste. When something was unsatisfactory, he loved the way she couldn't bear it. She was a perfectionist, or at least, she tried to be.  
  
He loved how angry she got about nonsense things, like her hair. He loved the fact that no matter how much time she put into it, no matter how hard she tried, her hair would always settle into a disheveled position.  
  
Sometimes, she would stand in front of the mirror for minutes at a time trying to get one long blonde strand into place, only to find that it was a lost cause. Then, she would angrily lift her hands into the air, only to let them fall to her sides, signaling that she had given up. And Julie Gaffney didn't give up on much.  
  
But then again, neither did he. In fact, Charlie Conway's motto in life was to work and work until you reached the level of incompetence. Until you got to the point at which you couldn't go any farther in life.  
  
The Peter Principle, as Hans used to say. Charlie scoffed at the thought. Out of all the advice his mentor, Hans, had ever given him, he chose only to remember the 'Peter Principle'. It had gotten him through some pretty tough times, and it had given him the reputation of being not unlike a stubborn mule. "The ass in a flock of ducks," he mused to himself. His thoughts were then rudely interrupted.  
  
"Charlie?" He felt the color drain out of his face. He recognized that voice, and it belonged to someone he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Hi, Linda," he acknowledged, without turning to face her. He subtly angled his head away from her, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. But, much to Charlie's despair, Linda walked, from her original position behind him, around the bench to take a seat next to him.  
  
"So, what's up?" She asked. Charlie forced himself to answer.  
  
"Uhh..." Be polite, Conway, he thought to himself. "Nothing. How about you?" Oh, you've done it, he sighed, now she'll never go away.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Linda rambled on about anything, and everything. She talked blatantly about the various demonstrations she had participated in, over the last few weeks. Charlie was silent, only nodding and mumbling agreements such as " Uh huh..." " Did they really?" and his favorite "Hmmm... Mmmm hmmm."  
  
Charlie found himself on the verge of insanity when the familiar rumble of the bus came into earshot.  
  
Mumbling a silent prayer, Charlie gathered his things and shuffled quickly away from Linda, whom was still chatting away, without so much as a good- bye.  
  
It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on around her, and by the time she had gotten her thoughts together, Charlie had persuaded the bus driver to pull away without her.  
  
"Oh, Charlie." she giggled, "You joker, you." Then, tossing her backpack over one shoulder, Linda sighed happily and started off.  
  
-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-__-=-  
  
Charlie marched over to the Ducks' usual table and took a seat next to Averman.  
  
"Hey, Charlie," Russ leaned over Averman to discuss the "killer" Social Studies paper they had due next period.  
  
"Oh, yeah, man. I totally blew it off. Wasn't worth the effort," Charlie commented with a mouth full of mashed potato. Just then, Julie came over to their table and plopped down on the bench, next to Charlie. He almost fell off the bench with surprise.  
  
"Hi guys," she said with a smile. "How's it going?"  
  
Oh, that smile. thought Charlie. He felt himself going red.  
  
"Charlie? How are you and Linda?" Julie slapped him on the back. This friendly gesture caused Charlie's lunch to become lodged in his throat. "Charlie..." she waited impatiently for his answer then suddenly realized that Charlie was a little preoccupied.  
  
"Charlie! Are you choking? Oh, my God! Charlie?"  
  
It took a few minutes, but when Charlie had recovered from his near death experience, he could only mumble the word "Thanks."  
  
Julie looked relieved, "I'm so sorry," She gave him a sympathetic look, " It was all my fault. Am I forgiven for trying to kill you?"  
  
Everyone but Charlie snorted at Julie's sarcasm. He was in his own little world. Every time he looked at her, it was all he could do not to reach over and release the clip that was holding back that golden hair.  
  
His fantasy tragically ended when Scooter, Julie's boyfriend, came over to the Ducks' table.  
  
"Hey, Julie?" Julie immediately turned her attention to the handsome, dark- haired senior. She looked delighted to see him, and expressed her happiness by kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"Yes, Scooter?"  
  
"Ummm..." he looked a bit worried, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
He glanced around the table, at the Ducks, and finally mumbled, "Alone...?" Scooter's odd behavior didn't seem to faze her, and if it did, she didn't show it.  
  
Julie got up from the table, no questions asked, and followed Scooter out into the Senior Hall. 


	2. A Wink and A Smile

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the ducks. . . But I can get close!  
  
Feedback: Yes! Hit me! I love it!  
  
Warnings: Yeah, there are curse words. They were somewhat vital to the situation in the story. Although there are no drugs or alcohol present in this chapter, there is implied cigarette smoking. Can you imply cigarette smoking in a story, but not actually write about puffing the thing? I dunno. Anyway, I guess you could say that there is slight sexual contact, if you call pulling on someone bra snap sexual. Again, I dunno. I'm not good at rating things, or writing warnings. . .  
  
Author's Note I: I know this is a short chapter, but I have spent a lot of time thinking about the direction of this fic. (Which has totally changed since I wrote the first chapter.) I started this thinking it was only going to be two or three chapters long, but, now, I have big plans for it. . . Thanks to those who R&R.  
  
---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___-- -+++---  
  
Dean Portman stood in the hallway, leaning against the lockers in a lazy fashion, with a lit cigarette in his hand. He looked straight ahead of him at the window. No, not out the window, at the window. He was spacing out. He seemed to be doing that a lot.  
  
He was surprised out of his trance when the door to the Senior Hall came screeching open. Julie stormed out and only looked back to give the now closed door, or maybe a person behind the door, the finger. She looked pissed.  
  
Portman watched as she stomped her way down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. He raised one eyebrow. Now he was too curious to just leave the previous incident alone. Dean had to check this out for himself.  
  
He put out the cigarette, flicked it away, and headed towards the door marked "Ladies Lavatory". He raised another eyebrow at this.  
  
I swear, he thought to himself. These prep schools get more insane by the second.  
  
"Lavatory," he mused as he strutted in. Normally I would explain Dean's reaction to what he has just done, but you don't know my version of Dean Portman. He's been in the girl's bathroom so many times. . . Well, I don't want to go into details, so let's just leave it to your imagination.  
  
Julie was leaning over the far sink, staring at, what looked to be, the drain hole. Dean took a few steps forward. Being, at most, ten feet away, Portman tried for attention by clearing his throat casually. When he got no response, he again cleared his throat, this time louder. Still no response.  
  
This time, Dean walked right behind Julie and got the attention he craved from her in the rudest way possible. With a smirk on his face, he pulled on the back of her bra, and let it snap fiercely onto her skin. He was rewarded with a yelp of pain.  
  
"Damnit!" Julie was hopping around, with one hand on her back. "Damnit! God, that hurt! Who the fu. . ." She stopped abruptly only to find Dean Portman doubling over with laughter. He looked like he was about to piss in his pants.  
  
"Shit, Dean, that hurt," Julie snapped at Portman, who was trying to recover from his giggle fit. "It's not funny. I don't know why you're laughing. . ."  
  
"Well," he said. " Of course it wouldn't seem funny to you. You were the victim." Then he added, "And don't call me Dean. . ."  
  
"I'll call you and everyone else, for that matter, whatever the hell I want," she retorted. "Listen, what do you want? I know you didn't follow me in here just to act like an asshole. So. . .?"  
  
Portman was surprised by the sudden change of subjects, but shrugged it off. "Actually, I came to see what all the fuss was about,"  
  
"What fuss? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know, you're a really bad liar." He could see straight through that innocent schoolgirl disguise.  
  
He continued, "So, you're telling me, everyday, during lunch, you storm out of the Senior Hall, flip off the door, and come in here?" he looked around the large bathroom. "Wow. What a routine. And you do this because. . .?"  
  
She cut him off, "No, Dean," she stressed his name for effect. "I don't think my boyfriend makes it a habit to spontaneously break up with me. In other words, for no reason. . ."  
  
"Oh," his voice didn't reveal the slightest bit of sympathy. "So, that's what happened." If anything he sounded amused. "How lucky. . . For me, I mean."  
  
Julie was completely confused. Wasn't he supposed to be telling her that she didn't need Scooter, and she could do better than that scumbag, or something? After all, that's how it worked for everyone else. But Dean's attitude. . . Was he implying that the break up benefited him?  
  
"Dean, What're you trying to say?" Julie asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Dean. . .?"Julie watched as he made his way toward the open door. His only response was. . .  
  
"Oh," Julie clamped a hand over her forehead after he was out of sight, "Did he. . .? D-did he j-just wink at me!?"  
  
---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___---+++---___-- -+++---  
  
Auther's Note II: See, I told you, short chapter. Now I just have to figure out if Julie was flattered by Dean's gesture, or offended. Hmm. . . That's something to think about. Anyway, I'll be updating when I have time. * snorts * Time. I have all the time in the world, but sometimes you just get temporary writer's block and can't write. Then there are the times when I just don't feel like it. . . Adios!  
-Mouschi 


	3. The Real Reason

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the Ducks. Never have, never will.   
  
Feedback: Would I ever say no?  
  
Author's Note: Oh. I think I forgot to mention that the Ducks are in their freshman year. This fic takes place about a month after the JV/ Varsity Showdown. I've thought about the last line of the previos chapter, and have decided that, thanks to Lexani's suggestion, Julie was flattered by Portman's display of affection. Or maybe he just wants to get her in the sack...*grins evilly* Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I've decided to change the point of view from 3rd person, to stated 1st person. In other words, it'll make it easier for me to write the story if I write in 1st person POV.  
  
~~~~~+++~~~~~=====~~~~~  
  
Connie's POV  
  
I was sitting at my desk, trying to work out this tough Algebra problem, when someone came into the room. I turned around quickly, ready to chew out the person that interrupted my thinking process, when I realized it was Julie.  
  
"Thank the Lord you're here," I started, but was, again, interrupted. Why do people keep doing that to me?  
  
"Hey Jules," Devin O'Brian, Julie's best friend, screamed into my ear. She never says anything below the volume of a yell. Sure, she gets on my nerves, but I put up with her, for Julie's sake.   
  
"I just heard what happened... Why?" the best friend asked with interest.  
  
Julie bounced over to her bed and sat down. She motioned for Devin to folow suit. Devin looked at her strangely, but did as she was told.  
  
"Okay," Julie started, but hten directed the next sentence at me, "Connie, are we bothering you? Because if we are, we can go to Dev's room..."  
  
I cut her off, "No, Jules, it's okay. As long as you tell me what the hell is going on."   
  
Devin glared at me through her glasses, then begged Julie to continue.  
  
"Well," Julie started again, "At lunch, Scooter approached our table, and asked to speak to me in private.  
  
"I followed him out into the Senior Hall, and he blurted out quickly, 'I'm sorry, Julie, but I don't think we should see each other anymore...'. I was like, 'Are you breaking up with me?' he nodded. 'Why?' I asked, and guess what he told me..."  
  
Devin shrugged excitedly, as did I, but that gesture was a lie. I do know why Scooter broke up with Julie, I just can't bear to admit it, though. So I let her get on with the story, as my palms get sweatier with every word...  
  
"He said..." she paused for a second. "That he's seeing someone else!"  
  
"No..." Devin said, mouth slighty ajar with shock. "Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Julie said angrily. "But the anonymous tramp is really starting to piss me off..."  
  
I've been quiet through this whole ordeal, and I don't dare stop now. I get up as quietly as possible, trying to avoid an inquiry, but to no avail.  
  
"Connie," Devin acknowleged suspiciously. Oh, what if she knows? "Do you have any idea who it is Scott has been seeing?"  
  
"Uhh..." I tell myself to calm down, just answer the question. "Well, he's been seeing Julie..." Oh good one, Connie. I'm sure they don't suspect anything now. Note the sarcasm.  
  
"No! I mean... Err...Yes, he's been seeing Julie, but..." Don't screw it up, I order myself. Then I come up with a way to get out of this... Alive... I hope. "Other than that, I have no clue who he is going out with."  
  
Juvenile, I know, but they seem contented with my lousy explaination. I'm under too much pressure. I just hope they don't ask anymore questions. How do you stay calm when your roommate's boyfriend dumps her for another girl? No, better question. How do you stay calm when your roommate's boyfriend dumps her... for you? Aha, now you see my dilemma.  
  
~~~~~+++~~~~~=====~~~~~  
  
Julie's POV  
  
Connie's acting very strangely. I think she knows something, something that I need to know, so why won't she tell me? I look over to where Connie is sulking. I have to find out what's up with her...  
  
Devin's going on about something of no importance to me. Right now, the only thing I'm worried about is Connie... Oh, and Dean. I'm still a little flustered over our conversation in the bathroom.   
  
"So... What do you think Julie?"   
  
"Huh?" I looked around for the owner of the voice that beckoned me.  
  
Devin looked severely annoyed.  
  
"I said," she spat. "What do you think Julie?" She spoke to me as if she was speaking to a small child. Now I'm 'severely annoyed'. I can't believe this... this... whining ninny is my best friend. I need to get a social life...  
  
"Think about what?" I asked. Truthfully, I have no idea what she is talking about.  
  
"The Empire State Building," she sighed sarcastically. People are too sarcastic nowadays. "Seriously, Julie, do you ever listen to anything I say?"  
  
I wandered over to where my jacket lay and picked it up, ignoring her.  
  
"Julie," Devin said impatiently, or, rather, she shouted it. "When I ask a question I expect an answer!"  
  
I strolled to the door, and, as I walked out of the dorm room, said with a smirk, "No, Devin, I never listen to a word you say..." 


End file.
